


Sleep a little Longer

by lrs002



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beds, Multi, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Oberyn has some news to share with Sansa but doesn't want to wake her.I've been struggling with writing lately.





	Sleep a little Longer

He is curled up next to her, enjoying the warm the comes off her as she sleeps. She looks so much younger than she is when she sleeps, her red hair spilling out around her as it tries to escape the braid she put it in.

He hates waking her, but he must. He has important news he must tell her.

“Let her sleep a couple minutes more my Love.” Ellaria says staring down at them both from where she stands at the end of the bed.

He nods and goes back to staring at his young wife.

A little more sleep wouldn’t hurt anyone, The news could wait.


End file.
